phantom soldier
by blackwood108
Summary: 6 years after danny sacrificed himself to save his world and the ghost world the world fell into peace between ghost and human. but only for a while. now certain ghosts want to take over. and only the guys in whites new super weapon can stop them. the phantom soldier. PP alternate universe. rated m for safety.
1. prologue

Well everyone Danny plasmius at phantom academy's views now rival that of Ember in my heart. I am glad to announce I am working on a sequel to that story. But that will not be posted until after this backfired and falling inside the black part two. Now for my latest idea. Phantom soldier. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Prologue.

It had been 6 years since the disasteroid had been hurtling towards earth. 6 years since Danny phantom had saved the ghost zone and the earth. It was however to early to celebrate. Dannys most powerful and last ghostly wail had not only destroyed the hulking mass of destruction but at the same time had destroyed his human half leaving only his empty ghost half an empty shell. The whole world mourned the lost of a hero. Even his enemies ghost and human. It wasn't until later that week his two best friends and his sister had reviled everything they knew about Danny. The fact that Danny phantom was in fact also Danny Fenton.

The town no the world did not know how to react. His parents now filled with guilt now felt terrible about wanting to tear their only son apart. The guys in white now realizing they were hunting a teenage boy also felt terrible. Valerie gray also known as the red huntress felt terrible about hunting down her previous boyfriend. Paulina Sanchez felt awful about how her love was right there and that she treated him like garbage. Dash Qwan and all the varsity football team felt the worse all Danny did was protect them and he still saved them.

It was later that the biggest shocker of all. At his own funeral sam tucker and jazz looked over to see one of dannys enemies there. a young blue haired siren known as Ember mclain. It was later that day she announced to the ghosts and humans that she and Danny had been in a secret relationship. This shocked everyone including skulker. Later on she had told the story of how it all had begun. In the end the whole town felt bad for the young rocker. Even Sam. Everyone said their apologies the guys in white the masters blasters valierie skulker even. Everyone except Vlad who was impeached from being mayor and had disappeared from Amity Park. But then again no body cared. Sam tucker and jazz had not only reviled dannys secrets but Vlads as well leaving a grief struck jack and an angered Maddie.

It was a month later that the ghost/living peace treaty was declared and from then on ghosts and humans got along. There was no conflict no ghost hunting no haunting. No everyone had taken dannys example. That ghosts and humans could live in peace. But it wasn't to last. Because some ghosts like undergrowth and nocturn along with a few others decided the world was to primitive and weak to be ruled beside humans. With that the guys in white along with walker and his jail force announced that all ghostly weapons be confiscated. Everything was taken. Youngbloods ship. Skulkers ecto skeleton and many others including Embers guitar.

It was then that the A.H.f or the anti human force was created. Many ghosts who had the same ideas as those power hungry wanted all leadership of the earth. Many human and ghost wished that Danny phantom were still around to help them. Some took the initiative to make sure it would be so. Thus begins the legacy of the phantom soldier.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

captain A walked through the halls of the guys in white headquarters. Coffee in hand and folders in the other. After months of research and searching they finally got what they were looking for. He took off his glasses that was worn by all G.I.W agents by standard procedure. The inferred light scanned his eyes allowing access into the labs. He walked in and almost tripped on a pair of wires that were scattered all over the floor. He followed them with his gaze until they reached a large water tank. He walked up to operatives K and O. "how are we doing boys?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. The two operatives sat up and saluted. "everything on schedule sir." They said in sync. A then saluted back. Stand down boys." He said smiling. He walked up to the tank which held a body that was all bandaged from head to toe. "any luck trying to regenerate him?" he asked. the two operatives looked at him with smiling faces. "yes sir. We just have one problem." O replied. A looked at him with a frown. "and what might that be?" he asked. the two operatives both looked at each other with a concerned look. "well sir it seems that we cant find the gene for one of his moves." K replied. A looked over his shoulder and looked at the codes. "blast it." He cursed. "and theres no way to copy it at all?" he asked. both agents shook their heads. "no sir." They said at the same time. A cursed under his breath. "well we'll think of something boys." He said cheerfully. Tank subjects p.o.v His eyes opened slowly. He looked around to see himself in a small tank of water. "where am i?" he asked looking around. The last thing he remembered was falling. Why he was falling he didn't know. "this isn't the same. Was everything else a dream or what?" he asked himself. He then shut his eyes trying to think. He kept having memory flashes every few miniutes. He was walking down a dark hallway for some reason.

Then all at once something hurt him. It burned him all over. Another he was fighting a creepy buck tooth monster or something. The last one he saw was a blue haired ghost. He thought she was beautiful. At once they stopped he was back in the tank he could hear them talking out side. "operative O look at this." A small girl in a lab coat ran up to a man in a suit of some kind. "what is it?" he asked. "his ecto signature its growing and increasing." She said. "those voices." He said opening his electric green eyes. "theyre outside." He then raised his arms. "where I must be." And with a mighty thrust of his arms smashed the tank wide open. Every seientist in the lab did not know how to react. There sitting in a busted medical tank bandaged up all over sat their expereament. One of the scientists was going to call the captain when agent O stopped her. "don't." he said hanging it up. He then slowly walked up to the figure. He looked at O with confused eyes. "do you know where you are?" he asked. the figure looked at O tilting his head. "no I don't." he said in a raspy voice. O turned to one of the employees. "get him something to drink now." He ordered. In a split second the employee brought back a glass of water. O handed it out. The figure took a sip and put the glass down. "where am i?" he asked.

2 weeks later.

She phased through the wall as quiet as possible. "I have to get it back." She said to herself. She had gone to talk to clockwork about what was happening to her and the answer she recived was a grim one. Flashback. "hello there miss mclain." The master of time said turning to his guest. "please have a seat. You must be exhausted." Ember sat down. "I take it you know why im here?" she asked taking a sip of water. Clockwork nodded. "yes I do. But you're not going to like what my answer is." He said taking a seat across from her. Ember looked at him oddly. "look ive been feeling weak and more tired than ususal. I just want a simple answer." She said sternly. Clockworks expression didn't change. "very well you want a simple answer then?" he asked. she nodded. "very well. Youre dying." Ember looked at him like he was crazy. "um hello earth to grandpa im already dead." She said angrily and irritated. Clockwork nodded. "yes but you are destabilizing is the problem." He said adjusting a clock right next to him. Ember had a look of horror on her face. "you mean im falling apart?" she asked. clockwork nodded sadly. "yes im afraid so." Ember put her hand to her chest. "but why?" she asked. "im perfectly healthy for a ghost. Why would I be destabilizing?" she panicked. Clockwork put his hand on her shoulder. "calm down. Ill explain a simply as I can." Present time. It was then she learned that without her guitar she was falling apart. Clockwork explained that it was like a part of her. And since she had been without that part for 4 years it was killing her. She sighed. Six years. Six years without him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her and Danny. She smiled sadly. It was at a Christmas party it had started. The annual Christmas truce was that day.

8 years earlier.

"look im sorry okay but my arm is broken I cant play." She said upset. The crowed groaned sadly. "maybe I could help?" Ember looked up in shock. "phantom whys he here?" She mentally face palmed herself. "duh mclain Christmas truce." She thought to herself. She sighed irritably. "okay dipstick whats that supposed to mean?" she asked. Danny shrugged smiling. "I played a bit of guitar back in the day." He answered. Ember raised an eyebrow questioningly. "okay then prove it." She said throwing down the guitar. Danny caught it with one hand and strapped it around him. He flew up next to Ember and smiled. She wasn't amused. At that moment the silence was replaced with a long fast guitar solo. Everyone especially Ember was shocked. "wow." She said to herself. "hes good. Maybe even enough to make zeppelin jealous." As soon as Danny was done the whole crowd was applauding even skulker. At that moment the crowd began to chant. "let him play. Let him play. Let him play." She raised her hand to shut everyone up. "okay okay babypop can play." The crowd erupted with cheers. She turned to Danny with a smirk. "try to keep up dipstick." She said. Danny smirked back. "I should be telling you the same thing mclain." He replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

8 years earlier.

Ember sat down at her table taking a sip of punch for her dry throat. She looked across to see Danny sitting in front of her. "it okay if I sit here?" he asked. Ember looked at Danny hesitantly finally she nodded. Danny smiled. "so enjoying your Christmas?" he asked. Ember shrugged. "eh could be better to be honest." Danny looked at her questioningly. "what makes you say that?" Ember looked at him with a stern look. "having your boyfriend breakup with you on Christmas eve." She looked back up to see dannys eyes glowing electric green. She tapped his shoulder. "you okay there dipstick?" she asked. Danny snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"oh yeah Ember im alright." She could tell his voice that he was lying. He at once grew a smile and pulled out a small flat sqare wrapped gift. He handed it to Ember smiling. She looked at it for a while before she looked back at him. "merry christmas." He said shrugging his shoulders. Ember smiled a sarcastic smile. "aww for little ole me huh?" she asked sarcastic. Danny smiled. "hey I also got something for johnny and kitty along with my little cousin and youngblood. Youre not the only enemy I got a gift for." He said smiling. She looked at it for a while until she heard Danny snicker. She looked up to see him rubbing his neck.

"well open it. What are you waiting for summer vacation?" he asked. Ember stuck her tounge out playfully as she unwrapped her gift. It was the beatles album abbey road. She looked at him smiling. "a beatles record babypop?" she asked. Danny continued smiling. "flip it over." She did and her expression turned to shock. "sighned by all four beatles?" she asked squealing. Danny grinned. She got up and brought Danny into a bone crushing hug. "thanks dipstick." She said letting him go. Had she noticed she would've seen him blush as red as a tomato. She went to go show it to kitty and Johnny who loved their gifts from Danny as well.

Present day.

Ember kept gazing at the picture wiping a tear from her eye. She hugged the photo tight to her chest. Ember jumped as she heard a door slam. She turned invisible as she saw O and K walking down the hall. "so you hear about experiment 109?" O asked. K nodded. "yep heard it went insane when they mentioned about the original." O shook his head sadly. "I should've reported it to the captain. I started to explain the kind of things he was supposed to protect us from." K nodded. "just remember he wasn't the real deal its not like he could remember the originals life." Ember became visible as they turned the corner.

"what was that was all that about?" she asked. she opened the door to the weapons compound. She walked in only to be taken by surprise. Everyone's weapons that had been confiscated. Skulkers ecto skeleton. Johnnys motorcycle. Everything. She finally saw her guitar. "okay now to get it out of here?" she asked realizing that it was more barricaded than the other weapons. She looked closely to see a small hand scanner on the divice. She face palmed herself. "duh mclain guys in white what did you expect?" she asked herself stupidly.

Her face lit up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her make up kit blushing up the scanner. "bingo." The hand print was in view. The latch opened up and in a fraction of a second her guitar was in her hands again. "yes." She squealed.

Over a few feet over.

He could see her the ghost from his memory flashes. "its her." He thought to himself. "she could be my way out of here." He tried as hard as he could to move but with no prevail. "damn paralysis." He thought to himself. An idea lit up in his head. He triggered a little bit of ecto energy only enough to emit a small glow.

Ember looked behind her when she felt something watching her from behind. What she saw shocked her. A strange bandaged up figure in a small tank. She could tell the substance it was in was blood blossoms. "poor thing." She said quietly. She looked at the plaque on it eyes going wide. "expereament 109." She gasped. "the failed experiment." She thought to herself. She hesitated. "should I let him out?" she asked herself. She thought about it for a moment. "those agents back there said it was dangourus. What if theyre right?" at that moment though the alarm sounded.

"ALERT ALERT UNAUTHOURIZED ECTO SIGNATURE DETECTED!" "shit." She cursed under her breath. She was trapped. Not only would she be in trouble for stealing her guitar back but trespassing on government propterty. "let me out." She jumped and looked around. "who said that?" she asked. "behind you." She slowly turned around to look at the figure in the tank. "did you just say something?" she asked scared. She jumped back as the figures eyes snapped wide open. She could hear his voice. "please let me out I can help you." She hesitated slowly. At that moment though the door blasted open. There stood walkers ghost police along with dozens of G.I.W agents.

"Ember Mclain get down on the ground we have you surrounded!" One of the ghost guards yelled into a megaphone. She sighed rolling her eyes. "I apparently don't have a choice here do i?" she asked her self. She then picked up her guitar and smashed the tank open. "NO!" O yelled as the figure fell out of the tank and onto the floor. He then started taking shots at Embers back. She fell down in pain as the buring continued. O was then blasted back along with the other guards. Ember looked up to see the figure still covered in bandages. "don't move man we don't want any trouble." K stuttered in fear. Ember looked up as the mysterious person helped her up. She could tell it was a guy by the breathing but was very raspy.

"you don't want any trouble huh?" he asked raising his hand in lightning speed and blasting the agent into the others behind him. Ember watched in awe as the man multiplied into 6 others and took out the rest of the agents. They all formed back and looked at Ember.

"do you know a way out?" he asked. Ember smirked. "hang on pal." And within a few moments they were back in her realm. She stood up fine but jumped when her rescuer was on the floor grasping his side of his head in pain. "wh-whats wrong?" she asked running to his side. He stutterd for a short while before he answered. "my head its throbbing." He sneered. Ember then grabbed her guitar and strapped it onto her back. "this might hurt a bit." She said as she switched her dials to a zs picture. She strummed her guitar now calming down her guest.

She put her guitar next to the coffee table and lay down next to the man. "wow who is this guy?" she asked herself admiring the muscular structure he had. She lay his still bandaged head in her lap. She moved her hand towards the bandages and slowly unwrapped them. she unwrapped the head showing long black hair covered in white marks as if someone had dripped paint on it. "wow." She said. then all at once stopped. She recognized those eyes. She lifted one eyelid to show electric green. Her heart rate increased as she moved farther down. Her hands went up to quiet her gasp. She was staring into the face of Danny phantom.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3.

operatives O and K were both shaking in their boots as they sat in the office of the G.P.A(ghostly protection agency.) captain A was already on the warpath. next to him stood walker arms crossed and didnt look like he cared for being there. "YOU BUMBLING IDIOTS LET EXPERIMENT 109 ESCAPE!" he bellowed making the whole room shake. "you let one of the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone get her hands on her weapon and escape with the rouge experiment." he said calming down. both operatives nodded fearfully of saying the wrong thing. walker stood up. "to be honest captain if i may speak?" A looked at walker for a fraction of a second before nodding. walker cleared his throat before he spoke up. "they were over run with the situation at hand." this made the captain and the two agents look at him in shock. he continued on. "Ember Mclain is a powerful ghost. even without her guitar she couldve taken you all out single handedly. so the question remains. why didnt she just attack the base to get her guitar back?" this made the other 3 people in the room think. there was a knock at the door which made the humans jump as walker answered. Bullet stood there file in hand. "walker we have a problem." he said now preparing himself for a chew out of a lifetime.

Later that night.

Ember bolted awake only realizing it was a nightmare that woke her up. she wondered why she wasnt in her bed and why she was on the couch when at that time she looked over and saw the danny lookalike and everything flooded into her mind. "so that really did happen." she said sadly. she wanted nothing to do with this thing that was lying on her couch. it wasnt her danny. it would never replace him. not in a million years. she jumped at scratching at the door and hesitated before going to open it. she looked down on the stairs to see a small green dog. she smiled. "so now you decide to come home huh?" she asked reciveing small yelps which apparently meant yes.

Ember picked up cujo with a smile. it was this dog that kept her on her feet for the last 6 years. she brought him into the kitchen careful not to wake her unwanted guest and poured him some food. she giggled when it only took him half a minuite to scarf it all down. it was later she looked behind her to realize that cujo wasnt by her feet like he always was. she looked all over until she reached the living room. she gasped at the sight of the little green dog on the chest of the danny lookalike. she smiled. that dog had an obsession with danny. it was like a little guard dog when it was mean and was always protective of danny. her smile disappeared when she remembered danny was no more. she later walked up to her room and picked up her guitar. "maybe i should brush up on this." she said to herself. she picked up a small tuner only to have her heart ache again.

8 years earlier two days after the christmas truce.

Ember flew on her way to skulkers in anger. she still had stuff she had to get from his place. she had a sad look across her face. skulker had dumped her after he had broke her arm. he was nothing but abusive twisted and all of the above. all except the perfect boyfriend. she jumped at a large explosion. she flew up ahead until skulkers lair(or what was left of it.) came into view. she watched in awe as the island was reduced into smoldiering pile of ash. "what the hell happened here?" she asked herself. at once she could make out the screams of her exboyfriend. she looked and ducked behind a rock just in time to see skulker smashed against a rock. she watched in shock as in a split second as danny appeared right in front of skulker holding him against his neck. "what the hell whelp is it that time of the month already?" skulker asked not being able to move. Ember was suprised at danny who then met his jaw with his fist. "shut it!" danny yelled with venom in his voice. this made both Ember and Skulker shake. dannys eyes glowed neon green with anger. "look what did i ever do to you besides attempting to hang your pelt on my wall. but i havent touched a hair on you." skulker said full of confusion. dannys eyes narrowed. "maybe not me but i heard you did someone else." he replied tightening his grip on skulkers neck. "because i heard you not only broke up with Ember christmas eve. you also hurt her badly both physicaly and mentaly." he said bringing his knee with skulkers gut leaving skulker kneeling on the ground wheezing.

Embers head was spinning. "what the heck. dipstick never attacks his enemies first. and what do i have to do with it?" all these things were inturupted as skulker went to attack danny only to have him block it and smash his hand right through the head of the ecto skeleton. Ember watched in fear as danny brought the little true form of skulker until he was face to face with the little green blob. "if i ever hear you hurt another ghost especially Ember i will become so violent ill make pariah dark look like john lennon." he then chucked skulker down to the remnants of his lair. Ember watched as danny looked over and picked up a small black divice. "oh shit." danny cursed. "i think i owe Ember a new guitar tuner."


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

walker slammed his fists on the wall now more furious than captain A. "what do you mean shes not in her realm?" bullet sighed hoping walker wouldn't end his afterlife there and then. "I told you when I got there everything was gone. As if no one had been there for years." He said now really wishing he hadn't said any of that. "are you kidding me?!" walker sneered. Bullet along with the other two operatives were all shaking. Both captain A and walker both angry as they could be. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" both operatives and bullet ran out as fast as their feet could carry them. As soon as they were out the door slammed behind them. They looked at eachother for a fraction of a second. Bullet turned to the operatives and they turned to him. "your boss is scary." They said at once.

Present time.

Cujo looked up off of the boys chest to see a robed figure standing over him. He was about to bark and alert Ember until the figure reached into its robes and pulled out a large juicey ham bone. Cujo took the bone and sat on Embers love seat. The figure turned back to the boy on the couch. "hmm a little bit different than I remember. And I miss the plain white hair." At once two more figures appeared behind him. "what took you two so long?" he asked as the observants came into view. "we had to meet at short moment clockwork. Now what do you wan.." the one on the right stopped as it saw what was on the couch.

"is that?" he asked. the hooded figure smiled. "no it isn't. however not yet anyway." Clockwork said pulling out a small vile with a small amount of blue liquid. He opened it and poured it down the boys throat.

Back at G.P.A headquarters.

Walker and captain A sat there in the main office deep in thought. Walker spoke up. "mind If I ask ya something pal?" he asked the captain. A looked at his comerad with a small grin. "what did you do to get that experiment 109?" he asked causing A to drop his drink. Walker raised his eyebrow. "something wrong boss?" he asked. A rubbed his temple irritated. "walker you have to promise to keep this whole thing a secret." Walker thought about it for a while before taking a sip of his drink. "sure why not."

Ember finished playing her guitar when she heard a crash in the basement. She phased through the floor to see cujo getting into the trash. She tapped her foot impatiently as cujo looked up realizing he was in trouble. Embers frown turned to a smile as she rolled her eyes. "you are nothing but trouble you know that?" she asked. cujo could only bark as he jumped in her arms.

8 years earlier Four days later.

Ember flew on her way to the ghost portal. "that's it im getting to the bottom of this." She said under her breath. She goes to the human world picks a fight with phantom. And what does he do? "he said he was too busy to fight me." She said smashing one of the floating doors in the ghost zone. She made her way to the top of fenton works and looked in his room. "its…..clean?" she asked herself. His room was covered in posters from NASA along with pictures of the solar systems of all kinds. She looked all around the room and the house only to find that Danny wasn't there. she looked on the fridge to see a note.

Jazz.

Left to go look around town. Be home soon.

Love Danny.

Ember read the note over and over until she dicided for another trip to amity park.

Two hours later.

Hours passed and she couldn't find the dipstick anywhere. She took a rest on a park bench and rubbed her feet. "where the hell can the dipstick be at. Im bored and nothing to do. Damn." She cursed under her breath. "you know a young lady like yourself shouldn't use language like that." She jumped and looked up to see Danny sitting on a branch on the tree above her. She got up and lunged at Danny. He disappeared in an engulfment of flames. She looked around only for him to appear a few feet away from her. "where the hell did you learn to do that?" she asked swinging her guitar. Danny ducked his head smiling. "well if you would stop trying to kill me id gladly explain. And give you a little something."

Ember stopped and looked at Danny for a second. He smiled mischievously. She strapped. Her guitar to her back and sat down on the tree branch Danny following. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. She looked at it and then at Danny. He pointed at it smiling. "go ahead open it." She ripped the box opened and widened her eyes. There was a black brand spanking new guitar tuner. She looked at Danny who was smiling ear to ear. "I uh heard you had some things over at skulkers and something happened." She looked at the tuner and sat it down.

She then looked at Danny frowning. "okay dipstick start talking." Dannys look changed to worry, "what do you mean?" he asked nervously. Ember glared at him. "I hate being lied to dipstick I want the truth and I want it now." She said folding her arms. Danny sighed taking a deep breath. Ember continued on. "I was there when you attacked skulker and blew up most of my things. You don't fight me anymore but youll fight my girlfriends and everyone else but me. Why?" Danny looked down before he looked up at Ember. "I cant answer those questions Ember." He was about to fly off when Ember blocked his path. "Answer me dipstick. I want to know why you've been acting stange and I want to know now."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Still flashback.

"answer me dipstick. Why are you acting like this?" Ember asked causing her hair to raise up in anger. Danny stood there floating deep in thought. Danny rubbed his eyes in frustration. "are you going to answer me or do I have to beat it out?" Ember asked now impatiently. Danny looked up now looking stressed. "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!" Ember could feel her face turn red with embarrassment. "you….you what?" she asked covering her face. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I really…really like you Ember that's why I don't fight you anymore. That's why ive been trying to avoid you." Ember didn't know wither to be flattered or shocked at the same time. "wow." She said speechless. Danny looked at her with a questionable look. "I know its kind of strange." He replied. Ember choked a laugh smiling. "so Danny phantom the goody two shoes hero of the human world has the hots for me?" she asked making him burn up. "yeah." She frowned. "so why did you attack skulker that day?"

she asked. Danny looked at her with a frown. "because no girl should ever have their heart broken the way you did. I cant stand it when a girl is treated like this." This only made Embers face to glow bright red with embarrassment. She took a seat on the branch again trying to recap what just had happened. Danny stood there floating in front of her. "Now you see why I don't fight you anymore?" ember looked up confused. Danny continued. "its because I don't want to fight you." Ember couldn't help but fight back more blushing than what she already was dealing with. After a while of silence she got up. "I better get going." She said grabbing her guitar. "wait a sec." she turned to see Danny holding up the tuner. "you could use this. And sorry for your old one." Ember smiled and looked at Danny. "thanks dipstick." She said planting a small kiss on his cheek causing him to burn up worse than Ember did. He watched as she teleported away into the ghost zone. He stared at the spot where Ember stood.

Back to the present. G.P.A

O, K, and bullet ran down the hallway back to the office. "you sure they'll like the news?" k asked. Bullet smiled. "not enough for raises but enough for at least a pat on the back." He explained. They smashed the door open and saw Walker and A talking. "O,K what in the hell are you on?" A fumed. Both operatives smiled as they threw down a small manila envelope. "sir you are not going to believe this." They said as walker opened it up. His eyes widened as he handed it to A. they both looked at each other and then at their agents. "we found her." They all said in sync.

Ember walked in to see cujo still on the lookalikes lap. She sighed sadly. "how could I tell him that its not Danny?" she asked herself sadly. She walked up slowly and looked closely at the character on her couch. "he looks like him a bit. Besides the hair they screwed up on." She said closely observing her guest. Cujo looked up and started growling at the door. "what is it boy?" she asked. cujo jumped off and landed on the floor changing into the large guard dog form. Ember at that moment shrieked as her door was blasted open. She grabbed her guitar and readied herself for anything. Ghost police and G.I.W agents swarmed into the room. "Ember mclain don't move you are under arrest for trespassing on public property and theft of government property." At that moment cujo attacked 4 agents all at once and ember released large guitar chords knocking a few out of her home. "ever hear of a warrant dipsticks?" she said slamming one in the back of the head. She then heard whining and turned to see two agents putting a shock collar on cujo. "no!" she at once was knocked out with a shock staff. O turned on his walkie talkie. "sir we have Mclain and her dog." He then turned to see the experiment on the couch. He then turned to the others smiling. "get these two off to detainment." He turned just in time to see a large fist head towards him knocking him out.

G.P.A headquarters.

Walker and captain A stood there in the office in suspence. "what will you do when we get your little science project back?" Walker asked taking a sip of scotch. A shrugged. "not sure he went crazy and was scheduled to be destroyed today at midnight. So as soon as he gets here well get the system set for destruction." They both smiled as the phone rang. "yes how goes it?" A asked smiling. Soon it disappeared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?!" he yelled causing walker to spill his drink. "well find him O. and that's an order." A got up and ripped his hair out of his head.

Later.

Ember woke up throbbing in pain. She looked around realizing she wasn't in her home. "why am I in the woods?" she asked herself. At that moment she looked around more to see a fire and tent already set up. Everything flooded into her head. "oh no." she got up slowly. "cujo cujo cmere boy." She called out. At that moment she smiled as she heard yelping coming her way. In a second the little green dog happily jumped into her arms. She checked him over seeing that he wasn't harmed. "hes not the only one who missed you Ember." Embers heart stopped as she slowly turned around to see her unwanted guest. "no hello?" he asked. Ember watched as cujo jumped into dannys arms licking his face. He laughed as cujo licked him. He then looked at Ember who looked at him with disbelieve. Danny looked at Ember smiling. "how are you?" he asked straightening his hair. Ember gasped in shock. He walked up to her slowly. Ember slowly put her hands on his cheeks gasping for air. "is it…..really?" she stuttered. Danny grinned nodding. "its really me Em." He said smiling. He raised his hand and soon a small boquet of ice roses were in his hands. Ember watched as he handed them to her. She fought back the urge to faint. She took a seat on the log behind her Danny helping her on. He smiled sweetly. "I know it will take a while to explain Ember but its really me."

Ember looked at him not sure what to think. "I would listen Ember." Ember jumped to see clockwork behind her. "okay can someone tell me what is going on?" she asked looking over at Danny. "youre dead I saw you die." She said angrily at him. Danny looked down sadly. He then looked up to her. "like I said Ember I can explain everything. And Clockwork can help." She turned to the time ghost who nodded. "you might want to take a seat miss mclain it will be a while." He said warming up by the fire.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

O and K sat in the main office of the G.P.A ice covering their sores and cuts. Bullet had a broken arm along with half of their men down. Captain A and walker both sat there not saying one word. Both operatives and bullet all stayed quiet so that they wouldn't say the wrong thing. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that walker broke the silence. "any leads on where they might be?" he asked dryly. A sat there shaking his head. "no weve checked all over the ghost zone their ecto signitures aren't being picked up at all." He said sulkingly. O stood up carefully wincing in pain. "sir permission to speak?" A nodded in approval. O winced as he took his seat. "I apologize sir for my actions. I should've nutrulized the target when I had the chance." He said sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see walker. "don't beat yourself up over it kid. It could've happened to anyone." He turned to A nodded in agreement. "Besides I have a plan to help us find our missing trespassers." Walker said smirking.

Meanwile.

Ember observed as Danny moved the coals around in the fire. He looked up and smiled at her only for her to look away. He frowned and looked down. "I see your hair is longer." She looked up surprised he noticed. Her short hair had grown increasingly over the years and flowed past her back down to her knees. He looked up again smiling. "it looks nice." Ember blushed a bit and smiled. Clockwork grinned at the sight. "glad to see you two haven't lost your feelings towards one another." He said causing both to blush.

Ember then rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "look clockwork right now I really cant take it." She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "you want to know how Danny is alive. I know." He said looking at Danny who frowned sadly. Clockwork smiled. "perhaps he could tell you if you asked nicely." The time ghost said smiling. Ember looked at Danny who looked down sadly. "I never died Ember." He said hesitantly. Ember was taken aback by this. "what do you mean you never died?" she asked. Danny got up and stood near the fire quietly thinking. He then looked at Ember with eyes filled with misery. "it's a long story." He replied.

6 years earlier.

Danny pushed all the power he could muster into his ghostly wail. He could already feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the second. "gotta keep trying." He thought. His friends were counting on him. Half of his enemies were counting on him. He paused. "she is counting on me." With that Danny gave one final surge of energy and boosted his wail. With a loud crack the disasteroid broke in two separating in two different directions. Danny smiled at his handiwork but not soon after he grabbed his heart in pain. He felt himself blacking out. "whats happening to me?" he asked as he fell towards the ground now seeing nothing but blackness.

Later.

Danny opened his eyes to see that he was in a strange cave. He looked all over to see crystals that shined light through the whole area. "where am i?" he asked himself. "perhaps I could answer." He turned to face that recognizeable voice anywhere. He saw the hooded figure of clockwork standing in a far corner messing with one of the crystals. "clockwork what happened the last thing I remember was falling out of the sky and…" clockwork interrupted him. "and falling apart you might want to add." He turned to Danny who had a confused expression on his face. He continued on. "you killed your human half Danny." He said walking up to him. Danny followed clockworks gaze and saw he had one of his time medallion's on. "that is keeping you inside the time line. And also keeping your physical form in place for now." Clockwork explained. Danny looked around the cave getting a good view of it. "so why am I here?" he asked . clockwork looked at him grimly.

"because if you were to go to the human world or the ghost zone youll disappear from this world completely." He explained causing Dannys heart to stop. "and so what is this place?" he asked. clockwork indicated the cave around him. "this is the cave of forever time." He answered causing his voice to echo. He then turned to Danny. "this place exists outside of time. And away from the world itself." Danny looked around admiring the beauty of the cave. "its very nice here." He said. clockwork nodded. "you might want to get used to it because until your new body is finished you cannot leave the cave." Danny turned to clockwork in shock. "wait what do you mean I cant leave and what new body?" he asked panicked. Clockwork took a seat and indicated Danny do the same.

Present time.

Ember saw the sadness in dannys face and voice as he continued on. "clockwork then explained that the G.P.A was going to try and remake me completely. But that it would fail." He then looked at his girlfriend with a sad look. "and that I would have to wait 6 years to see you again." Ember fought back tears as she hugged Danny by the neck. Clockwork smiled until Ember then slapped Danny in the face. "and you couldn't tell me where you were?" she said full of hurt. Danny rubbed his cheek wincing at the pain. "I couldn't Ember clockwork swore me to secrecy plus there was no way I could reach you at all." He put a hand around her shoulder and brought her gaze up to meet his. "im really sorry." He said.

Ember could tell that Danny meant it all but it didn't help. "6 years Danny fenton I had to live without you 6 years." She said bursting into tears. Danny frowned at this until clockwork got up. "if it helps Ember Danny was watching over you all that time." She slowly looked up at clockwork and Danny. Danny nodded smiling slightly. "I was watching you from the cave. If you ever were in any danger I would've had clockwork send help at that moment." He said causing Ember to smile. She then cocked her eyebrow. "although it doesn't add up how did you end up in the clones body?" she asked. Danny smiled as he pointed to the master of time. Ember watched as clockwork pulled out a small vile made of pure crystal.

"this is what held Danny together. He was nothing but ectoplasmic consciousness in this thing." He explained handing it to Ember. "I simply came over to your place when you had the clone and poured Danny down his throat." Danny snickered. "nice way of putting it clockwork." He replied. Ember joined in once she got the joke. Danny sat next to Ember and looked at clockwork. "I gotta say though clockwork thank you. If it weren't for you I probably would've never seen Ember again." He said pulling Ember closer to him. Clockwork nodded. "the pleasure is all mine Danny." He said bowing respectively. "besides the world isn't ready to be without a hero." He said causing Danny to smile. Clockwork then raised his staff and created a portal into the ghost zone. He turned towards the three(including cujo.) and smiled. "get some rest. And then tomorrow well begin our plans Danny." He then looked at Ember smiling. She was about to say something when clockwork raised his hand to stop her. "youre welcome." He answered disappearing into the ghost zone."


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7.

walker along with bullet and the three humans walked along the halls of the ghost zone prison. "and why are we here exactly?" O asked. walker smiled. "we need someone who knows how phantom thinks and I believe we know someone who will be willing to help us." Walker replied. They made their way down farther down the hall. O K and A not knowing how to react. Accasonal visits to the ghost zone prison were rare for any of the guys in white. But for them to go into the maximum security zone was far beyond them. They reached the door which looked as if it were on its last breath. Walker knocked on the door with his fists. "what do you want?" a large scratchy voice came from the other end. Walker smiled. "im here to negotiate a deal wulf."

Meanwhile.

Ember awoke slowly recapping the events of the last night. She looked to see cujo was laying near her hair keeping him warm. She looked up to see Danny standing on a branch of a tree looking over the woods. She built up the courage and flew up next to him. He looked over and smiled. "good morning sleeping beauty." He said making Ember blush. "oh quiet you." She said playfully punching him. Danny chuckled a bit and looked over the lake. "nice morning." He said. Ember nodded in agreement. "amen." She said laying on his shoulder. Danny looked over at her smiling. "you know I could talk to clockwork about taking you to the cave I mentioned." Ember looked at him with a small smile. "not sure your old man friend would let me." She said laughing.

Danny watched as the stars disappeared one by one as the sun came into view. "you know what this reminds me of?" Danny asked. Ember looked at him shaking her head. "whats that?" she asked. Danny looked at her for a short while before answering. "our first actual date." He answered. Ember laughed a little bit. "now that's a night I wont forget." Danny continued on. Ember smiled as she put her fingers to her eyes. "same here babypop." She said in agreement.

8 years earlier. 2 weeks since Danny and Ember talked.

Danny walked into his house sore from the day. "hey honey how was school?" Maddie asked handing her son a small sandwich. Danny sighed. "lets see gym was a killer all 5 tests I studied for were a killer and everything else was just all work all day." He said not including a few ghostly appearances from his enemies. Maddie smiled. "well don't worry son. Youll be getting peace and quiet all weekend long." Danny looked at his mother in confusion. "you see your father and I got a call in Connecticut for a haunting."(yes I did a haunting in Connecticut reference sue me.) she continued on. "so were going to go and investigate. And because jazz is still looking into colleges youll be home alone for a while." Danny could only smile. "don't worry ill make the best of it." He replied.

After he helped load his parents stuff into the RV and said their goodbyes Danny painfully winced his way up to his room. "so let me think there was box ghost spectra box ghost again poindexter and fright knight and for the umpteenth time box ghost." Danny said listing off his day. "Luckily no more ghost attacks." He realized he had spoken to soon as his ghost sence went off. He hung his head down in depression as the blue white rings separated and changed him into his alter ego. He phased through the door of his room and fell over in shock. "smooth one dipstick." Ember said giggling a little bit as Danny got up and changed back to his human form. "look Ember I told you earlier I don't want to fight you anymore. And not just cuz of my crush on you.." he took a seat and groaned in pain as he took a seat at his office chair. ",,its because I am so sore right now." He finished. Ember looked at him with a hurt look. "im not here to fight you dipstick." She said hugging her knees to her chest. "I wanted to talk to you." Danny sat up giving Ember his full attention.

Ember sat there for a while before she spoke up. "when you said you had a crush on me was that true?" she asked hesitantly. Danny nodded. "yep." He answered. Ember looked at him trying to determine weither he was telling the truth or not. "okay then." She finally answered. She then sighed in irritation. "something wrong?" Danny asked. Ember looked down at her feet deep In thought. Danny got up and took a seat next to her on his bed. Finally Ember answered. "look babypop although Im flattered you find me attractive and all." She stopped and looked at him with sad eyes. "but trust me it would never work out." She said not even looking at him.

Danny felt his heart drop into his stomach. "and whys that?" he asked determined not to give up. Ember looked at him with disbelief getting up. "um hello you tell me." She said now annoyed. "youre Danny phantom the hero of the human world the halfa." She then looked down at her feet. "im the bad guy your job is to keep me out of the human world along with all my friends." She looked at Danny with a sad look. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "look Ember I see where youre coming from but look just because you say it wouldn't work out doesn't mean it will."

Ember looked at Danny with a confused expression. "and how would we know for sure it would work out then dipstick?" she asked. Danny blurted out of his mouth a question that was in his head for the last 6 months. "wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" he said all at once. Embers eyes widened. "um..sorry I didn't quite catch that?" she said knowing full well what he said. Danny took a deep breath and slowly repeated the question. "would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked now red as a tomato. Ember stood there in shock at the question itself.

They both stood there in silence until Ember spoke up. "wow. Babypop asking out an enemy huh?" she asked trying to pull out a small amount of sass in her voice but all that came out was pure shock. Danny smiled a little bit. Ember frowned. "I don't know." She said hesitantly. Danny was not going to give up. "just one date is all. Just to see how it would turn out." He explained. Ember looked at him cautiously. "what about your parents and your friends?" she asked. Danny smiled. "sam and tucker are out of town for spring break and my parents got a call for out of state." He answered. Ember thought about it for a while before asking another question. "and what would we do exactly?" she asked. Danny didn't even hesitate. "why not dinner and a movie. It wouldn't even have to be a fancy dinner at all." Sweat fell from his head as Ember thought about it. Finally she gave a surrendering sigh. "okay then dipstick it's a date." She said giving up.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Wulf sat on his hind legs listening as walker explained the situation. In the end wulf couldn't help but laugh a bit. "whats so funny?" walker asked. wulf wiped a tear from his eye. "the fact that phantom escaped from you again after all these years or the fact youre a dumbass wholl never learn." Wulf said now rolling on the ground laughing. Walker glared at wulf with pure hatred in his eyes. "look will you help us or what?" wulf looked up and put his fingers on his chin. "what do I get in return." He asked. Walker smiled and looked at wulf square in the eyes. "your freedom."

Still 8 years prior flashback later that night.

Danny struggled as he got on one of his old jackets. It wasn't spiffy but it would do. He looked in the mirror still trying to comb his hair only to have it get stuck. "oh well." He said giving up. That's when it hit him. "oh crap." He muttered. "Im flat broke." He cursed under his breath. He wasn't going to give up that easily though. He thought deeply for a moment before an idea came to his head. He picked up the phone smiling. "hey honey you doing okay?" his mom asked on the other line. "im doing okay. Hey could I borrow money from the fenton safe?" he asked crossing his fingers.

"and what might I ask for?" she asked. Danny sighed rubbing his head. "im going to regret this." He thought to himself. "okay mom if I tell you please promise you wont freak out." He begged. He took a deep breath before answering. "I have a date tonight." He pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard squealing. "oh my gosh my little boy is growing up." Danny face palmed himself in embarrassment. "go ahead sweety take as much as you need. If youre taking her out to dinner then take her to that new barbeque grill down the street." Danny smiled in agreement. "Good idea mom don't worry will do." They said their goodbyes and he made his way to the fenton safe. He entered the combo and looked inside. "I know jazz will kill me but I only need ninety at least." Most of this money was going towards her college fund but it was for a good cause.

Present time.

"you took more than just 90 bucks dipstick." Ember said smiling. Danny shrugged his shoulders. "hey I wanted it to be a special night. So it's a no wonder." He said smiling. Ember smiled back. "ill admit the first part of the date was a little bumpy but it got better." She said laughing. Danny joined in chuckling a little bit. He looked down with a look full of sadness. He felt her hand on his. "Danny are you okay?" she asked. he looked into her eyes. Those luscious beautiful green eyes. "Im sorry I wasn't there for you Ember." He replied. "I would've given anything to see you again." He then looked down not even facing her. "I don't care if I fell apart." He said quietly. She heard it and could only feel one thing. Remorse. Even though he hadn't been there she did feel something watching her.

"I hope im not interrupting anything here." They both looked to see clockwork smiling. Both teens faces turned red. "if you two aren't busy id like to take you both somewhere safe." The time ghost explained. Ember flew down to pick up a still sleeping cujo in her arms and flew back up to the two men. "so whats the plan clockwork?" Danny asked. Clockwork grinned. "for now you both need to rest." He turned to Ember. "you just barely got your guitar back." He then turned to Danny. "and you are still adjusting to your new body." He then looked away from the two teens. "so im sending the two of you to the cave of forever time." Ember turned to see Danny smiling. "what's with the grin Danny?" she asked. Danny turned to her still smiling. "you'll see im not going to tell you yet." And with that clockwork pressed a switch on his staff teleporting all three of them to their next destination.

Walker along with his squad and the guys in white behind him. Wulf walked a few feet ahead of them. He was still trying to figure out why these people wanted phantom so badly. Or what was supposed to be phantom. From what the guys In white suits explained they tried to clone him. "idiots." Wulf said under his breath. From what he could tell you cant clone a ghost. Bad things always happen when you try to clone a ghost.

And so concludes another chapter. I apologize for taking so long. I was trying to stop the sopa from shutting down the site so I sorta lost track of time. I will finish the flashback from danny and Embers date next chapter so until then I hope I am doing okay. Tell me a few things you would like to see happen in this story in the comments. And review how im doing. Blackwood out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the light from their quick travel calmed down Ember looked around her in awe at her surroundings. She noticed at once there were white crystals all around her from the ceiling and the floors. They seemed to give off a strange glow that emitted throughout the entire cave. "you will have everything you need here from beds to food and clothing here." Clockwork explained. Danny nodded understanding everything. Clockwork nodded smiling. "Might I suggest Daniel while you and miss McLain are resting you two get caught up on old times." He said causing Ember to smile. And with that the old time ghost vanished without a trace.

8 years earlier.

Danny waited by the portal for his date. He wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow in frustration. "cmon fenton get ahold of yourself. The date hasn't even started yet." He said in his head. At that moment his ghost sense went off. He smiled as Ember poked her head out of the portal. "is the coast clear dipstick?" she asked cautiously. Danny laughed. "Like I said everyone is out of town right now." He said smiling. Ember walked out of the portal only to have dannys eyes literally pop out of his sockets. She wasn't in her normal rocker girl outfit tonight. She wore a nice black sparkling lace dress with a small black jacket along with it. Her hair was out of her ponytail and practically drove Danny insane.

"what?" she said glaring at him. He shook himself out of his gaze. "oh nothing. Its just uhh.." he said rubbing his neck. "cmon dipstick what did I overdo it at all?" she asked irritated. Danny shook his head. "no its not that at all you look lovely." He said then face palming himself afterwards. Ember couldn't help but blush a bit and smile. "well if it helps babypop youre looking pretty sharp yourself." This time it was Dannys turn to blush. Only his was almost as bad as Embers. He reached out his arm and Ember hooked hers in. and with that they both phased through the roof and into the sky. "so whats the plan tonight phantom?" she asked smiling. Danny grinned. "well I went to see what movies were playing so ill let you choose."

When they got there Ember looked at the movies all playing that night. "wow there are a lot of em." She said making Danny laugh a bit. She looked over at a picture of the dark night film. "what about that one?" she asked. Danny smiled. "not sure. My sister and my parents wouldn't let me see it because they say they made the joker a little too dark." This made Ember burst out laughing. "really?" she asked. Danny nodded sadly. "my sister wants to be a psychiatrist." He replied. Ember smiled. "well I think she and Penelope would get along just fine." Dannys head snapped towards his date. "Penelope spectra?" he asked. she nodded.

"yep that's the one." She replied. Danny shook his head slightly and then turned his head towards the poster. "so wanna see dark knight then?" he asked. she looked at it for a while until she smiled. "sure. Although it better be good. And not cheesy like adam west style." This made Danny laugh. They paid for the tickets and made their way to the food court. "since when did movie theatres start selling pizza and wings?" Ember asked. Danny shrugged. "not sure. A few months ago I guess." He replied. They paid for the food and made their way to the movie.

At that moment Danny felt a large hand grab him by the scruff of the shirt. "well well its fenturd everyone." Dannys eyes glowed green of all the days dash baxter could pick on him it had to be on a date. Dash threw him on the ground. "so where are your little friends now fenton they leave you already?" paulina spoke up next. "probably because they just learned how the craziness of his family is getting to him." Dannys blood boiled. He had it. He jumped up onto his hands and released a powerful kick knocking dash to the ground holding a bloody lip and nose. "you leave my family out of your insults." Danny hissed full of venom. Dash was about to get up until he felt paulina land on top of him. They both looked up and in shock.

"you idiots back off my date or else." Ember glared in anger as her eyes went red. Dashs posse broke off and ran out of the theater and left dash and paulina to fend for themselves. "woah Ember mclain?" dash asked in shock. Ember glared at the jock with hatred in her eyes. "now if you don't leave kid im going to kick you in the manhood so hard even your great grandkids will inherit the pain." She said shaking her fists. Both dash and paulina slowly got up and ran out of the building. Danny and Ember then looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

After the movie Danny and Ember made their way to the new restaurant that Danny's mom had mentioned earlier before. "so how new is this place?" Ember asked. Danny thought about it for a while before he answered. "not sure. Quite a while I guess." After they had their seats Danny tried as hard as he could strike up a conversation. "so you enjoying tonight?" he asked trying not to sound to hopeful. Ember looked at him smiling slightly. "I guess." She replied. "you?" Danny smiled. "quite a bit." He said making Ember blush a bit. "if you don't mind me asking dipstick. Why do you like me?" she asked. Danny looked at her smiling. "I went to a music shop a while back. I saw one of your cds bought it and listened to that one song of yours remember."

He stopped for a while before continuing on. "i then tried to find out a little more about you. I went onto fan sites blogs everything about you. But I had no luck." He looked up at Ember with eyes that looked like they were trying to understand something. "I don't know why I like you Ember. Maybe its your voice. Maybe because your beautiful. I don't know. All I know is according to those lyrics all you want is to be remembered. " he then took a deep breath before he finished. "maybe I want to remember you." Ember didn't know what to think. All this time she thought of Danny phantom as a nuisance a pain who wouldn't quit getting in her way. But now she could see he cared about everyone even his enemies.

Later after they finished their meal they made their way back to the portal. Ember watched as Danny opened the portal. "so I hope you had fun tonight Ember." He said smiling. Ember smiled back. "I did Danny. I really enjoyed myself but…" she turned away hiding the tears. "Ember whats wrong?" Danny asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She wiped tears from her eyes smearing her makeup all over. "youre too nice. That's what the problem is." Danny looked at her confused. She continued on. "like I said earlier Danny youre the good guy im the villainess. It wouldn't work out." She was about to go into the portal when she felt Danny grab her hand.

"I don't care." She looked at him with confusion. "what?" she asked hoarsely. There and then it all happened at once. Danny put his hands on her cheeks and brought their lips together. Ember was shocked at this at first but then soon put her hands around his neck. Neither of them wanted that moment to end. But Danny being half ghost still had to breath. Both were flushed by what had just happened. Danny smiled at Ember. "I don't care if you're the villainess Ember. But I would do anything in my power to make a relationship between us work." Ember looked at Danny with a strange look. "I know im probably no better than skulker but I would be there for you no matter what. If you needed someone to be there for you I would."

Ember soon found herself getting lost in his eyes. She could tell he meant every word. "are you sure babypop. I mean what about your friends your family?" Danny shook thought about it for a second before he answered. "we wouldn't have to tell them anything. We wouldn't have to tell anyone." He pulled a tissue out of his jacket and wiped tears away from Embers eyes. "it would just be between us." Ember thought about it for a moment. Finally she gave Danny a smile. "okay then Danny." Danny beamed at Ember who smiled back. She then pulled Danny into another heartwarming kiss before she had to go back to the ghost zone.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ember awoke on the bed she was on and looked over to where Danny slept. "he must be tired if he can actually sleep in." she said to herself. She looked on his chest and smiled at the sight of cujo chasing squirrels in his sleep. She got up and put on a robe she had found while exploring the cave. It was almost like a maze and she would've gotten lost if Danny hadn't made a map of the whole place. She looked at the map and in no time found the kitchen. "It's a little bigger than I imagined." She said to herself. She looked around and at first noticed the pantry. "nothing but bisquic and a ton of canned food huh?" she said irritated. "why not eggs or something bacon sausage?" she shut the door and was about to go rip clockwork a new one. At once she smelled something behind her. She looked to see a plate with all the foods she listed off.

"Okay." She said a little freaked out. "I see you discovered the weirdness of this place then huh?" she looked to see Danny along with cujo behind him. "What do you mean babypop?" Ember asked still looking at the plate. Danny chuckled. "Whatever you wish for here in the cave it appears." He answered. Ember looked at him in disbelief. "you serious?" he nodded. "watch." He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. At that moment a large chocolate cake appeared next to Embers plate of breakfast. "That is really cool." She said clapping her hands. Danny shrugged. "the only problem is we cant wish it away. We have to eat what we wish for." Ember smiled. "so that's how you've been living here the last 6 years?" she asked. Danny smiled. "Yep the cave does everything for you." He replied. Ember smiled as she hugged Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "what was that?" he asked. she smirked. "my way of saying good morning." She replied causing Danny to smile

They later finished off the cake(cujo included because hes already dead.) and got rid of the dishes. Danny showed Ember around the whole cave. After a few rooms they came to a door with a blue flame on it. "whats this room Danny?" Ember asked. he smirked a bit. "I had to change it around a bit. It was my quiet room where I could go and think for a while." He then closed his eyes and snapped his fingers again. He smiled at Ember who was looking at him oddly. He opened it and led Ember in. her face filled with shock. "now it can be a music room for you." He said smiling. All around them were shelves full of all kinds of CDs cassettes and records of all sorts. "holy shit Danny." Ember said putting her hands to her heart trying to calm down her breathing. "you like it?" Danny asked. Ember turned and practically choked the life out of him with a neck crushing hug.

"are you kidding I love it." She replied kissing him multiple times on the face. Danny smiled as she let go and walked over to her new collection. "if you need me Ember ill be downstairs." She smiled. "okay ill be up here then." She replied. Danny walked up and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he and cujo walked down the hall. Ember then started to browse through all the music like there was no tomorrow. "wow so much music and all the time in the world." She said to herself smiling. She realized later that some of the cds she had weren't even released yet. Most of them were KISS but tons of others like deff lepard Van halen bon jovi and so many others. "now where to begin." She said as she turned on her CD player.

Clockwork watched on his screens as he watched the events unfold in the human world. "any progress clockwork?" one of the observants asked. clockwork nodded. "yes we are ahead of schedule now. Danny should be ready even before the A.H.F makes their move." He explained. "there is one problem clockwork. Does young Daniel know that most of his powers have been diminished?" one asked. the other spoke up. "he cannot perform ectoplasmic energy blasts. Or his ghostly wail." Clockwork nodded. "although he lost those powers he has gained new ones." He explained. "Danny will still become the ultimate weapon that the G.P.A wanted him to be." He then paused and looked at the small vile hanging from his neck. "even if it is not the right mind and soul in the body. The real Danny is our only chance at winning this war." He said sadly. Both observants flinched. "WAR?" they both bellowed. Clockwork nodded once more. "yes there is a war coming." He then looked at a screen. "And only the phantom soldier can save humanity as we know it."


	12. author annoucement

hello fellow fanfiction writers. as you probably noticed i have been writing alot. well i am sad to annouce i will be quitting fanfiction...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha yeah f****** right. just kidding i am only taking a break from this site. i am now trying a new site called wattpad. i am working on death note stories. it is under the same name. blackwood108. one of my stories is already in progress. i will return when i can. for now though phantom soldier will be continued when i come back. and no it is not up for adoption. however i will come back when there are more DxE stories out there. :) blackwood out. 


	13. Chapter 11

HELLLOOOOOOO FANFICTION! Im back baby. Ill admit wattpad boringnnn. So I have returned. just a reminder I do not own Danny phantom. And happy dannyversary everyone.

Chapter 11

Ember walked down the halls later the next morning wondering what to do. "I wish this place had at least television around here." She sighed under her breath. Danny was still asleep after the catching up they had done the previous night. She blushed at the thought. At that moment she opened a door and noticed a large tv along with a few other items along with it. she looked to see Danny asleep on the couch and cujo on the floor next to him. She slowly walked in not to disturb the two. She sat down next to Danny smiling. She lay her head on his lap smiling. "its good to have him back." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

One month later.

Sam sat in her room of team phantoms hang out. Lately ghosts had been getting a little more restless. "but why?" she asked. she jumped as there was a knock at the door. "sam are you coming down or what?" she heard jazzs voice. "yeah be there in a second." She replied. Before she left she took one last look at a photo on her desk. There stood her and on both sides were tucker and…..him. she wiped a tear from her eye. That day was going to haunt her literally. Not only had she lost her friend that day she also lost someone who she really cared about. Before Danny flew off to destroy the disasteroid sam had told Danny how she really felt about him. Only to suffer a massive impact.

6 years earlier.

"I really love you Danny I always have." Sam said blushing slightly. When she looked up however there was a look on dannys face that wasn't a good thing. "Danny whats wrong?" she asked worried she had said the wrong thing. Danny looked up sadly. "I know sam ive known for some time now but…" sams heart clenched. "I already have feelings for someone else." He said looking away. Sam felt as if a gun was pulled and shot her heart. "you what?" she asked. Danny sighed. "I already love someone else. We have been seeing each other for more than a few years now. And don't worry its not paulina." Sam took in a sigh of relief but then back to depression. She was about to ask when Danny gave her a hug. "im sorry. I hope we can still be friends cant we?" he asked. sam looked down almost holding back tears. "of course." She said smiling. "now get your half dead ass up there and stop that asteroid." She almost half ordered. Danny saluted and skyrocketed towards space. Leaving sam with her face in her hands.

Present.

Sam smiled and set down the picture and closed her room door. She walked down the stairs of fenton works to see jazz and tucker on the couch. "seeing as today is a slow work day I figured id rent us a movie." Tucker said grinning. Sam smiled. Tucker seemed to always know when a member of the team was down in the dumps. He had replaced his red beret with a black one and let his hair grow out more. Jazz had matured even more in the last few years. Her hair was in a ponytail and was a little more shorter than her old hairdo. Sam had also let her hair grow out. Her hair flowed past her shoulders and also in a small ponytail. She took a seat in the recliner and hugged her legs to her chest. "so whats the movie tonight?" she asked. tucker raised a disk up in the air. "the ring." He announced. Jazz looked at him questioningly. "the ring? What genre is it?" she asked. tucker grinned. "it's a horror film Danny and I used to watch it all the time and make fun of it." he replied putting the disk in.

He sat down next to jazz and was about to hit the play button until they were all blasted back by a huge explosion. They all drew their weapons and prepared themselves for battle. As the smoke cleared they could make out a caped figure. The figure whoever it was wore an outfit similar to dan phantom only he had a white lightning bolt on his chest. On his head was a helmet that covered all but one eye.(kinda like deathstroke in dc comics.) he looked around for a while before the figure finally spoke. "so team phantom finally we meet." His voice sounded dark and almost sinister. The three teens were about to open fire on their assailant when the figure snapped his fingers. Their weapons erupted with blue electric surges forcing the teens to drop their weapons. Sam charged at the figure only to go right through him. Jazz and tucker would've joined their friend had they not been trapped in a glowing blue energy.

Sam glared at the figure. "who are you?" she hissed through her teeth. The figure floated closer to her. "I am phantasm. I am not here to hurt you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He threw it down on the coffee table and looked at the three. "inside are instructions. Follow them carefully." He said. and with that he struck out his arms as a large blue bolt of lightning came from the sky and with that he disappeared. The three friends fell to the floor and tried to recap on what had just happened. "what and who the hell was that?" tucker asked. "I don't know." Sam answered picking the envelope and opening it. "but it appears we have an invitation."

Dun dun daaaaah don't worry I will update when I can. But it will be difficult since I now am fully employed. I now work at gamestop. Yay also I will be working on a new story called bonded. I think you all will love it. well blackwood out.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Team phantom made their way deep into the ghost zone. The spectra speeder zooming into the area of the far frozen. "according to the instructions were supposed to show the letter to frost bite." Jazz noted. Sam looked at her. "That's it?" she asked. jazz nodded. "that's all it says." She replied. Sam turned around to tucker who was searching on the speeders data banks of ghosts in the ghost zone. "any luck on our mystery ghost tucker?" she asked. tucker shook his head. "Negative on that sam. Nothing on our guy so he's probably using an alias so were at a dead end with him." He replied. Sam wasn't going to give up so easily. "what about his powers?" she asked. tucker smiled. "I do have something on that." Jazz turned around to see what tucker had found and switched the speeder to auto pilot.

Tucker read off the data as it appeared on screen. "he has atmokenisis and aura manipulation as well as your daily ghost powers." Jazz looked at him with confusion. "um tucker in English please?" she asked. tucker smiled. "in other words atmokenisis the lightning he pretty much has lightning manipulation." He replied. Jazz nodded. He was about to speak up when sam interrupted him. "and aura manipulation? He has the power to control aura?" she asked. tucker nodded. "yep." Jazz looked at them both with confusion. "wait whats aura?" she asked. sam spoke up. "its what spiritual energy is. Pretty much the blue energy that phantasm had us trapped in." jazz looked at the monitor. "it almost looks like ecto energy." She said noting it. tucker nodded. "it almost is. However its stronger. Our guy can probably make an energy field and weapons out of it and out fight any ghost." He said reading the data.

A few hours later.

They landed their ship and walked out into the snow. As soon as they all stepped out they were met with a proud voice. "welcome dear friends of the great one." They turned and smiled to see frost bite. "so what brings you here to our realm of the ghost zone." He asked. jazz held up the note and showed it to frost bite. He nodded. "everything seems to be in order then follow me this way." They followed him until they reached a large doorway. "now no matter what happens there is to be no fighting in this room no misconduct understand?" he asked. the three nodded understandingly. He opened the door to reveal a few ghosts that they all knew. There sat a large table and on the opposite ends sat a ghosts. On one end was kitty fright knight and desiree. While on the other end sat skulker technus(or skulktech 9.9) and johnny 13 with his shadow standing behind him. They all turned to see team phantom walk in. as soon as the door closed johnny spoke up.

"so team phantom did you set up this meeting?" he asked. all three shook their heads. "nope we didn't even have a choice to show up." Tucker replied. They took a seat next to kitty and the other two away from johnny and skulktech. Jazz turned to kitty and smiled. "so how are things?" she asked. kitty smiled sweetly. "pretty good actually I dumped johnnys ass and found me a new man." She replied. She then turned to fright knight and smiled. "this guy here saved me from a few members of the A.H.F a while back and we have been seeing eachother ever since." She said wrapping her arm around the fright knight. He seemed to smile back however underneath the helmet they couldn't quite tell. Desiree spoke up. "so who called the meeting if it wasn't any of us?" she asked. at that moment the doors opened to show phantasm along with frost bite and walker behind him. "good evening everyone glad you all could make it." he said. the ghosts looked at him with awe while team phantom glared. "not as if we had a choice to be honest." Jazz said with venom In her voice. Phantasm spoke up. "relax miss fenton if this is about team phantoms base then it will be resolved after our little predicament." He said taking a seat. They all looked at him with confused expressions. "and what predicament might you be talking about?" the fright knight asked. phantasm turned to face him. "we are talking about a war between humans and ghosts."

All of them looked at each other with fear. Phantasm spoke up. "I know many of you are afraid but don't worry this is why we have the G.P.A on our side." He said indicating to walker. Johnny spoke up. "hold it dumbass I want nothing to do with this war I don't care about the human world or humans. They've done nothing but treat me like crap why should I care?" he said full of anger. At that moment a large screen came to life and showed a black screen and in the middle of it was a blue fiery letter E. "do you care about the ghost zone then 13?" it asked. the voice was mechanical and very metallic. Johnny and the others looked up. Phantasm spoke up. "everyone meet E she is my eyes and ears in the sky. Right now however she is in hiding away from the A.T.F and in protection."

Walker spoke up we have sources and spies within the enemy itself. Right now they have sent us intel on the A.T.f s leader himself." He plugged in a small jump drive and pressed a few switches. At that moment a holographic image appeared on the table. Everyone gasped and shook with fear even team phantom they were staring at the now scared and pure evil face of the only other halfa who had practically used everyone there. the one who had disappeared. The monster known as Vlad plasmius.

Phantasm stood looking at the image. "Vlad vanished without a trace 6 years ago after the supposed death of Danny phantom ." he explained. Sam noticed he used the term supposed death. "what the hell does he mean by that?" she asked herself. The image vanished and walker stood at phantasms side. "for now we all need our rest. Team phantom frost bite will show you to your resting quarters. Everyone else follow walker to your quarters." He then saluted. "dismissed." And with that vanished into a bolt of lightning.

He appeared in a dark room filled with nothing but computers and wires he walked up to a seat which she was sitting in. she turned to face him and got up hugging him. "you did a great acting job out there babypop." She said slyly. She took the mask off and kissed him on the cheek. "wanna know something Ember?" Danny asked as he sat down next to her on the couch. "whats that Danny?" she asked. Danny looked at the mask and back to her. "I wish clockwork had made this thing more breathable." He said laying Ember on his shoulder.

Meanwhile.

Undergrowth and nocturne made their way through the halls of the A.H.F hideout in one hand a dented thermos and in the other a small vile which had a black liquid inside. They entered the hall and looked to see their leader sitting in a large lazy chair by a roaring fire. "come on in gentlemen. How was the mission?" Plasmius asked turning towards his henchmen. Nocturne held out the objects smiling. "we have them boss." He replied. Vlad got up and grinned. "excellent work you two perhaps its enough to earn you both as generals when the grand event comes to play." He said carefully taking both items out of nocturnes hands. Vlad set them both on the table in front of him and smiled. "operation rebirth is now officially in effect." He sneered giggling and cackling with laughter now having nocturne and undergrowth join him.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A month earlier.

Ember opened her eyes to see Danny smiling down at her. "morning gorgeous." He said. she smiled giving him a kiss on the nose. "good morning to you to." She said placing a small kiss on his nose making him blush. She then sat next to him brushing the hair out of her eyes. "now isn't that sweet." The two teens jumped at the sound of clockworks voice. They looked to see him smiling at them both. "not at all." They both said sheepishly. Clockwork floated and helped the two up. "well listen up you two I don't think I have to tell you both to be on your best behavior do I?" he asked. Danny and Ember looked at each other with confused looks then back to clockwork. "we have a few guests is what im saying." He said opening the door. Ember gave a small squeak of fear and ran behind Danny. Standing in front of them was walker.

"its okay Miss Mclain. Im not here to arrest you at all." He said taking a seat on the couch. At that moment however there was a flash of black that flew and tackled Danny to the floor. Ember was shocked at the sight she saw. Wulf was licking Danny over and over again. Danny was laughing uncontrollably. "wulf cmon its good to see you too." He said as soon as wulf let him up. "it is good to see you as well friend." He replied. Dannys eyes widened. "wulf you can speak English now?" he asked. wulf nodded. "I met the genie ghost a few years ago. I wished I could speak your language." He said smiling. Ember looked over at walker with fury in her eyes. "what is he doing here clockwork?" she asked. clockwork stood next to walker with grimness in his eyes. "I told walker ahead of time what would happen to Danny in the future 6 years ago. He has been undercover at the G.P.A for the last couple of years."

Danny stood up. "so he knows im the real Danny and not the clone?" he asked. walker nodded. "yes I do phantom and might I just say it is good to see you again." He said smiling slightly. "I can agree to that." Danny turned to the source of the jolly voice to see frostbite grab him into a tight hug. "its good to see you great one." He said grinning ear to ear. Danny smiled back. "its good to see you to frostbite." He replied. Clockwork then turned serious. "im sorry to break up the reuniouns but we do have an urgent matter of business to attend to ." he said getting everyones attention.

A half hour later.

"WAR!?" Danny and Ember shrieked at the same time. Clockwork nodded. "im afraid so yes." He answered turning to walker and the others. "ive been keeping an eye on the time stream itself and from what I can tell this is why we need Danny phantom back." He continued on looking over at Danny. Danny stood there quietly not saying a word. Ember put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a look full of fear. "but how bad will it be?" Ember asked. clockwork shook his head. "I cannot say." He replied. "all I can say is that it is up to Danny on what we have to do." At that moment all eyes fell on Danny who was deep in thought.

After what seemed like hours he finally spoke up. "so how long do we have?" he asked. clockwork hung his head. "at least a year." He replied. Embers hair blazed up. "A YEAR THAT'S HOW LONG WE HAVE? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US THIS!?" she bellowed. Danny turned to her and kissed her on the cheek which instantly calmed her down. Clockwork sighed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know what daniels reaction to all of this would be." He said not even phased by Embers yelling. Danny stepped up and looked at everyone. "I cant help you." He said sadly. Everyone was quiet until clockwork spoke up. "and why is that Danny?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Ive lost some of my powers." He said hanging his head. Embers hands went to her mouth. Danny continued on. "I cant do ecto blasts or my ghostly wail." He explained. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see frostbite. "don't worry great one. We know this and we have a plan." He said smiling.

Later in the far frozen.

Danny and Ember looked at the door that stood in front of them. Frostbite had explained there is a power in that room that is beyond what anyone else could defeat. Ember looked at him. "im coming with you." She said strapping her guitar to her back. Danny was about to protest when Ember locked her lips with his. After a while she broke it and smiled. "im going to make sure I don't lose you again." She said making dannys heart leap and him smile. They made their way to the door and was about to open it when frostbite stopped them. "I need to warn you ahead of time. In that room it may seem like a long time in their but It will only take a short amount of time out here. So please great one take your time." He said giving Danny a thumbs up. Danny did the same. He turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "you ready?" she smiled and returned with a nod. "as ill ever be babypop." She replied. And with that they both disappeared into the room closing the door behind them.

Ember and Danny walked through the door leading to the room we had met the previous week. I sat in my usual chair and they sat in the couch still avoiding one another. "so Im glad you two could meet with me today." I said taking a sip of my tea. Danny and Ember looked at me as if I had just done something wrong. "well if this helps us get your stories our of our heads we don't mind." Ember said through gritted teeth. I only smiled. "well im not going to say anything then." I said pulling out the black book. "now lets get started." I said opening it.


	16. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. First off I must apologize. The last part in the last chapter was actually part of mind games. So no to a reviewer. I am not breaking the forth wall…..yet I do not own Danny phantom or its characters.

Chapter 14.

Danny and Ember stepped through the doorway only to be shocked at what was in front of them. They expected a hallway but an entire valley? There were mountains and lakes and everything In there. Ember looked at Danny with a look of awe. "so what was the plan again babypop?" she asked. Danny looked around. "frostbite and clockwork said we need to find the cave of crisis here." He answered helping Ember down from a ledge. "whats with all the caves lately? I mean whats next the batcave?" she asked causing Danny to burst out laughing. "I hope so." He said as he and Ember walked down a pathway. After what seemed like a while. They reached a cave entrance that had strange markings on the outside. "that's in the ancient ghost language." Ember said with interest. Danny slowly walked in and tried to create light with ecto energy but failed. "darn no ecto energy." He cursed under his breath. At that moment the cave was elluminated by Embers fiery hair and all as her energy flowed around her. She smirked at Danny and winked. "jeez dipstick now I feel loved." She said grinning. Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you" he said in a I know tone making Ember blush furiously.

Walker and the others waited outside the door playing cards. "how long were they going to be again?" walker asked as he drew a card. Clockwork answered as he drew next. "they could take any amount of time. So don't worry." He answered. At that moment there was a loud slam as they turned over to see wulf(who had been playing with uno cards.) slam them all down and grabbed the poker chips. "yatzee." He said making walker face palm himself and clockwork and frost bite burst into laughter.

As Danny and Ember made their way through the tunnel they reached the end. Only to see a large statue of a large warrior holding a lightning bolt in his hand. Danny looked at the statue with interest. The figure wore a black set of armor with a short yellow cape that draped over his right shoulder. In the other hand there was a helmet that was almost as black as night. Finally at the feet of the statue was a shield with a lightning bolt on it. "who do you suppose he is?" Danny asked. when he didn't hear a reply he turned to see Ember in a state of shock. "Ember are you okay?" he asked. Ember slowly walked up to the statue and gasped. "I know him." She said. Dannys eyes went wide. "you do?" he asked. she nodded.

"that's titano. Hes one of the legendary guardians of the ghost zone." She said. Danny walked up to her. "so how do you know that?" he asked. Ember frowned. "when I died he was there waiting for me. He told me that I was now dead and that I was home now." She said. she looked like she was on the verge of tears when she felt Danny wrap his arms around her. "its alright." He said planting another kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "thanks babypop. Now the question remains. "why are we here?" she asked. at that moment one of the doors opened next to the statue. Out came an elderly old man. He wore robes and a hood that covered the top half of his face. He looked at the two and smiled. "welcome Danny phantom and Ember mclain to my home." He said.

Danny and Ember looked at each other then back to the figure. "who are you?" Danny asked. the old man smiled. "I am the ancient wizard guardian of the ghost zone." He answered. He then took a step back and aimed his arms in the air. "I am titano." With that two large lightning bolts struck down making Ember squeak in shock and Danny watch in awe. the old guardian walked up to the two teens and smiled. "I am glad you both came." He said. Ember looked at him and spoke up. "if youre titano what happened to you?" she asked. when he looked at her with a confused expression she pointed to the statue. He then chuckled. "I have rapidly aged miss mclian but I can still take on someone in a fight." He replied.

She looked at him oddly. He continued on. "the reason im so old is because when the ghost zone and human world merged together because of this boys portal my old youth is fading away little by little." He answered. Danny looked at the ground and rubbed his arm. "im sorry." He said only to be taken aback at titanos laughing. "oh don't be sorry boy. Once im done here I can move on. See my family again." He replied. He looked at Danny with a kind smile. "you've only helped me and youre going to help me again." He said. Danny raised an eyebrow. Titano motioned for them to follow. Once they were in the entrance they both were shocked.

All around them were old fashioned weapons and books laying about. But the whole place was as big as pariahs keep. He looked at them smiling. "I will show you to your quarters. You were shown how this world works correct?" he asked. they both nodded. Frost bite explained that once they were in the room any amount of time could pass for them while when they got back it would be like they had never left. Titano lead them to a room that had two beds and a small amount of books. There were also two desks in there but they looked like they hadn't been used in thousands of years like they had never been touched. Titano smiled. "if you all could get some rest well begin training tomorrow." He said. Danny and Ember looked at him puzzled. "what do you mean training?" Danny asked. titano smiled. "im going to train you in the ways of the gaurdians." He replied.

Mind games part 4

Danny and Ember sat in the room waiting for their therapist to arrive if you wanted to call him that. "so hows life for you?" Danny asked turning to her. Ember looked at him like he had just handed her candy. "um its going okay. What about yourself?" she asked. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "its going alright." He replied. Ember looked at Danny for a while before she spoke up. "so you have a strange dream last night?" she asked. Danny nodded. "yeah the one where I saved your life?" he asked. she nodded back. "just so you know I hope you get im not doing this." He said. she nodded. "I know that dipstick." She said. "but its okay. I actually thought it was kinda sweet." She said blushing slightly. Danny did the same thing.

Meanwhile.

Rodney and Jason watched through a one way view mirror. Jason groaned as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to rod. He smirked. "told ya." He said. Jason turned around and cursed under his breath. (rod turns towards the screen.) "I hope you all are paying attention because this is actually a spoiler for Eldens next story so pay attention." (Jason shows up next to him.) "yep itll be after falling in the black part two hopefully. So everyone you might want to keep an eye out." He said. "keep an eye out for what?" they both jumped and turned to see Me in a packers hoodie.


	17. Chapter 15

Hello everyone sorry you all had to wait for an update. Just a few quick announcements. First of all I am glad to see a few follows for this story and also glad to see that many of you love it. second I am working on a new dannyxember story of course. If you all read the last chapter rod and Jason kinda gave a hint on what it all was. 3rd I am also happy to announce that my younger cousin has started a fanfiction account. She works with pokemon however. I will be giving her advice for stories. Her profile is pokelover108. Yes she kinda ripped off my profile name. so please give her a good fanfiction welcome.

Chapter 15.

Walker and the rest of the group waited outside of the door for Danny and Ember to come out. "are you sure this will work clockwork? I mean we don't know weither they can handle that kind of power." He said staring at clockwork with a questionable look. Clockwork nodded. "yes knowing Danny and Ember I know for a fact they can handle it." he said. at once they all jumped when the door slammed open and a bright flash of light came rocketing all over the lair. When it landed in front of them they all looked in awe. there in front of them was a girl with white burning hair bangs down her eyes and her ponytail down to her back. It took them a while to realize this was Ember. She wore a type of battle armor that covered a little bit of her but still revealed a bit of her front area. Her pants were the same but her boots were wicked styled and spiked. Finally her guitar had also changed. It also had spikes and now had small skull designs on the body of the guitar.

"hows it going boys?" she asked slyly. All of them even clockworks mouths dropped open. "hands of guys shes mine." They turned to see a boy whos hair used to be a mixture of white and grey now was jet black with a white lightning bolt in his hair. He wore a black jumpsuit that had white gloves and boots however had a white cape and on the chest was a shield and on that was a white lightning bolt. Clockwork smiled. "good to see you again Daniel." He said smiling. Danny stepped forward and reached his arms out and with that making them all jump lightning fell from the sky and into his hands. After the light died down they looked to see Danny holding a lightning bolt shaped bowstaff. His eyes glowing blue. "same here clockwork." He said as Ember wrapped her arms around him. Walker then spoke up.

"let me just say this phantom magic has been banned from the ghost zone for eons should you abuse it I will be there to end you." Walker said making Danny smirk. "I don't think you could take me down even if you tried walker." He said making Ember giggle.

Later.

Danny sat with the rest of the new team phantom in the observatory of the far frozen. "so whats the next stage of our plan here clockwork?" Danny asked. all eyes fell on him as clockwork spoke up. "the next thing is im afraid Daniel is bad news. The thermos is stolen." Everyone looked at Danny whos eyes were filled with fear and dread. "babypop are you okay whats wrong?" Ember asked putting her hands on dannys shoulder. Danny looked down at the table and then to Ember. Finally he got up and looked at frostbite. "do you have something that can show my memories?" he asked. frostbite nodded and showed them to a large room it was black inside but after Danny closed his eyes everyone was dead quiet. They watched as Danny did battle with an older ghost whos hair was ablaze and gaze was filled with pure evil.

After it ended Danny turned to everyone. "that was dan phantom. My alternate evil self." He said kneeling on the ground. He then explained everything of that times events. Everyone was quiet even Ember. Finally Danny stood up. "I have to fight him alone whatever the F.H.E wants with him cant be good. And I cant allow any one of you to get hurt." Just as he turned to face them all he felt a fierce slap on his cheek. He looked to see Ember eyes filled with angry hot tears. "not on your life dipstick. Im not going to lose you again." After she said this she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a long hug.

Later they were shown their room for the night by frostbite. "have a good rest you two we have a lot to work on tomorrow." He said. and with that closed the door behind him. Danny turned to see Ember sitting on the bed facing away from him. He walked up and sat next to her. "you okay?" he asked. Ember looked at him like she was holding a grudge. "im still upset with you babypop be lucky youre not sleeping in the doghouse with cujo and wulf." She said angrily. Danny put his arm around her only for her to ignore him even more. He smiled when an idea came to his head. "cmon Ember don't make me do the voice." He said smiling. Ember whipped her neck so she was facing him. "you wouldn't dare." She said making him grin. He then gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "lets put a smile on that face." He said in a heath ledger style voice and planted a small kiss on her lips.

After they parted Ember smiled. "you won this time dipstick." She said as they both lay on the bed looking up at the celling. Danny started messing around with his new aura ability and Ember was braiding her hair. Finally after a while she wrapped her arms around Danny and whispered in his ear. "don't ever say youre doing something alone again babypop." She hissed. Danny looked to see her smiling. Danny smiled back. Finally as he was drifting off to sleep Ember whispered in his ear again. "so was I a hot fat girl in the alternate future or what?" she asked making Danny laugh as he kissed her on the cheek.

Mind games part 5

I walked in to see Danny and Ember sitting closer to each other now actually smiling. Like they wanted to be there. "well you two sorry im a little late." I said sitting down. Danny spoke up. "okay Elden we want to know what was up with that dream a few nights ago." He said making me grin ear to ear. "all in good time Danny." I said pulling out a few slips of paper. First off I need you both to sign these papers here. Just stuff saying you had permission to enter my head and all." I said handing them the papers. After they had signed I put them away hiding my grin. "now the real fun begins." I said to myself. "now first off I have a few questions for you two from a good friend of mine." I said pulling up my tablet. They looked at each other then back to me.

"first off Ember what would you do if you were still alive?" I asked. Ember beamed. "well I never finished highschool so I would probably give it another shot you know graduate and actually try love again." She said smiling. I wrote down every word and smiled. I then turned to Danny. "okay Danny now for you. "what kind of girl do you like? Describe the perfect girl in your opinion." I looked up to see his face pure red. "cmon babypop were waiting." Ember said in a seductive voice. Dannys blush only got worse. "well…..i…I guess the perfect girl for me would just be someone who understood my ghost powers and accepted me for who I am." He said avoiding Embers gaze. I smiled and got up I then snapped my fingers and at that moment they both disappeared. I could hear their voices in my head as I grinned.(I look at the screen.) sadly folks this is all the last part of mind games. You will see the Danny and Ember mentioned in this story in another one of mine. It will be posted later in june. It is called bonded. I wish you all a good day." I snap my fingers and vanish leaving an empty room and a large black book labled "tales of rex blackwood." A small slip of paper on the right of the cover.

Rex blackwood does not own Danny phantom in any way he only owns the characters Jason dark and rod rock. I hope to hear good reviews from my other stories like the falling in the black stories please give me your opinions for them. Rock our world and falling in the black parts 1 and 2. Well happy trails.


	18. Chapter 16

Well everyone I hope your week was better than mine. First off I love the comments on this story so far. Now as usual I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. Now to cover up one more flashback for this story and that's it. The time is now 4 months since Danny got everyone together and he has been training them all preparing them for the fight against vlad. This next chapter IS NOT A DANNYXSAM MOMENT. I HATE DXS KEEP IN MIND ALL OF YOU. And lastly enjoy the next chapter of phantom soldier.

Chapter 16

Present time a few months later.

Sam pushed herself with the weights she was lifting. One hundred and seventy two pounds may not have been enough for her but she needed to balance herself. "you need to settle down sam youre going to kill yourself." Tucker said. jazz stood next to him nodding in agreement. "tuckers right. You heard phantasm training for today is over." She said worried. Sam shrugged them both off. "would you guys not worry so much. I can handle it. one more set and then im done." She said continuing on. "one more and you will give out entirely." They all turned to see phantasm in a black tank top and black jeans.

Sam scowled she still didn't trust phantasm and she had a good reason for it. she put the weights up and walked up to him glaring. "and what do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. They couldn't tell what his expression was behind his mask but they could tell he was still calm. "I mean your body will give out permanently." He said not even moving an inch. Sam gritted her teeth. "no one tells me what to do!" at that moment she pulled back her fist and aimed for phantasms head. His aura kicked in and all sam hit was his field not even landing a punch. She threw a few more until she yelled and cursed at him. "cmon you cowardly bastard fight fair." Tucker and jazz backed off knowing sams anger at that point. However as soon as she threw the next punch what happened next shocked them both.

As sams fist thrust forward the force field died down and phantasm caught her fist with his hand not even moving an inch. This took sam by surprise and at that moment backed off. Phantasm looked down as he let go of her hand. He stood there quietly not even making a sound. Finally after a few moments he looked up at the three. He looked at them all and spoke up. "listen to me all of you." He said now getting their attention. "you all and I are the only ones here who know what grief feels like. All of you have lost someone dear to you and trust me I know how it feels." Sam and the others could tell in his voice that he meant every word and that he must have felt worse about them all.

He looked at tucker. "mr foley you lost your mother and father to a ghost raid same as miss fenton." He then looked at sam who looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "and miss manson you lost your family to one of undergrowths attacks. But all of us can put a stop to everything if we work together." Everyone nodded in understanding. As they made their way to their rooms sam stopped phantasm and wiped a tear from her eyes. "you know I cant believe im saying this but the way you said that it reminds me of an old friend and something he would say." She looked up in the blue sky eye that showed a little feeling of emotion. She hugged him and said through sobs. "im sorry for earlier." Phantasm patted her on the back. "its alright you did nothing wrong."

Meanwhile.

Ember smiled as she watched through the cameras in the lair as Danny and sam hugged. "awwe that was soo sweet." She said wiping a tear from her eye. As soon as sam went into her room along with team phantom Danny disappeared into a bolt of lightning and appeared next to her. She turned smiling to her boyfriend. "that was really nice of you to do babypop." She said grinning. Danny unhooked the mask and looked his girlfriend in the eye. He smiled. "what you saw all that?" he asked as he put the helmet down and sat on the couch. Ember grinned as she sat down next to him. "saw it heard it and loved it." she said laying her head on his chest. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger in an irritated look. "whats wrong babypop?" she asked. Danny looked at her sadly. "im not sure how long I can keep this up Ember. I mean theyre my friends and all this time they've been thinking I was dead." He said brushing the hair out of her face.

Ember frowned and looked at him sadly. "I know babypop but you heard clockwork. Wait until the war begins then you can tell them who you are." She said frowning. Danny gazed off into space. "I know. I just feel terrible for keeping it all a secret." He said. ember nodded. "I know and don't worry everything will be okay." As they embraced one another they both failed to notice a small listening device on the helmet.

Meanwhile.

Sam lay there in her bed gazing at the celeing with absolute shock. Not only had she found out who E is but also phantasm. "it couldn't be its impossible." She said dropping the device. She had heard it all. She stared into blackness asking herself "if Danny didn't die then where has he been all this time?"

Meanwhile.

Clockwork stood there in his lair watching the scene of events unfold. "oh dear." He said grimly as he rewound time. He saw where Danny had hugged the young goth girl and she had placed the divice on his helmet. "this is a major set back." He said now observing the next screens over that were now changing.

Okay first off please don't hate me. I know the chapter was a little crappy but I am going somewhere with this. Anyway also I had to write this quick. why? Because I had an interview. Anyway see you all tomorrow for falling inside the black part two clash of the fiend and the legend. Don't miss out.


End file.
